Paradox my mind
by AxelFlynnForTheWin
Summary: Toni and Abbi are your average girls, and whirlwind right into the world of Vamps thanks to the help of Demetri and Felix. Is it an accident or just fate? What will happen to the girls when they discover their true potential? Read and see ; Rated M for maybe future romps and stuff
1. Chapter 1

C1: Abbi Pov

"Woo yeah Toni! Shit, you're so good. I can barely walk without falling over!" Damn girl was on fire on that ice, in the empty rink. Jealous much…

"Yeah, you do have a point, I am pretty good..." She smiled smugly, knowing I had the grace of a fairy elephant.

"Not modest at all! Haha, Nahh, I'm just messing. What's going on tonight then?"

"Well, I have to let my mom know what's going on-"

"It's a party Tone! Just say you're at mine."

"And then she rings your mom and kicks my ass to kingdom come? No thanks. Besides, I'm a rubbish liar, and so are you."

"Neyh, good point… Well, just say it's a few friends. I'm sure Gemma's mom will be there anyway."

"Alright, but no lies, not after last time. We were a wreck!"

"It was brilliant though, you can NOT deny it." We both laughed, remembering Toni stumbling over everything, and me being sick on my own boobs.

Now, I don't promote drinking, but we're 18. And FINALLY legal.

Toni swooped over to the side of the rink to where I was sitting.

"Enough practice for one day, I am aching everywhere."

"Old fart. Now, we can get ready at yours and head to Gem's. I was thinking the leather, you know, to show off the tattoos!"

"And I'm going to wear that waist clincher-"

"The one that makes your boobs float up to your face?" Toni punched my arm.

"Oh, we just loves girls with Ink, adds to the zest, isn't that right Demetri?"

"Totally right Felix. Leather would be such a treat."

"And I would LOVE to see that waist clincher on you Miss Kerr."

OMGODWHAT. What creeps! Their eyes were an insane red, probably them UV contacts that weirdo's own.

"Excuse me-" Toni went to push past them, but they didn't fucking budge. Even with them boobs hitting them.

"Quite a treat." The glow in their eyes was scary as shit. It made us coil back in fear. Not a time to shit your pants to be honest.

"If you wouldn't mind moving guys we have to be somewhere."

"Those plans are cancelled."

"Yes, human parties are so… Dull." Human parties? As opposed to what?

"Look jackass, move your fat ass!" I grunted, trying to play bravado.

Might as well have jumped a goat.

"Felix?"

Felix nodded, smiling too sweetly for my liking.

"Hold still for just a second…"

Now, I had run track every year. I run everywhere. And I ran now. FUCK was I getting kidnapped by some pale weirdoes on a party night.

I glanced towards the back exit of the rink, praying that I could distract them long enough for Toni to get help.

"Drop dead." I ran my little legs off to get to that door, my annoying hair bouncing everywhere not helping at all.

The one man, Demetri I think, who was so much lankier than the brick shit house that was 'Felix' disappeared for just a second. Of course, before appearing right in front of me.

"Oi oi oi, amore, you should never run away, we won't hurt you." The look in his eyes briefly had me believe him.

Toni was shouting in the background, shouting for help or something like that. She was out of the door, already scampering into the small group of trees in front of the building.

"Toni! Get home quickly!"

Demetri had his arm crushing my ribs, it was fucking painful.

"Shhh, come peacefully and we need not put you to sleep." Put me to sleep? This isn't Hostel!

I whimpered a little, as being trapped was one of my least favourite things. Loss of control was something I couldn't accept in life. I kneed Demetri as hard as I could, punching only for a few seconds.

Resistance was futile against these brutes.

I went floppy.

Have you ever seen those thriller movies, where if you play dead, the zombies would leave you alone?

Comes in handy in life, unlike that algebra bollox.

Demetri slumped me to the floor. I opened my eye just a little to see I was right by the back door. So close to the woods… Demetri's phone rang, and in the blink of an eye, he was talking.

"Yes we have them. Abbi and Toni. Yes, they are a prize. Talented. Toni even got away from… No no, she's contained."

Like a caged animal?

"Abbi even managed to control us a little… No, asleep. Right away."

"Hum, tattoos." He bent down to grab my arm, making me squirm out of the way.

"Do no touch me."

"Or what, you'll call me a jackass? Please, do us both a favour and comply."

"Jackass."

Obviously the wrong thing to do Abb…

I was rocketing through the air, my back clicking as I went through the push doors, and onto the solid ground below.

The only thing I could make out was Toni being dragged alongside me.


	2. Chapter 2

C2 AP

"Some fuckers want to help us?" I screamed, flailing about on Demetri's shoulder.

Now now, is there any need for that? Hmm?" Demetri raised his eyebrows, flinging me over his shoulder.

"Well I fucking think so! You can't just kidnap people and expect them to be fine about it!"

I couldn't believe this was actually happening!

"I didn't say I did, did I? I don't like the tone of your voice is all. How you can expect someone to come to your rescue with that foul language, I'll never know, besides, you don't suit swearing, you're far too cute."

"Y… You what? Did you just try and flirt with me?" I paused a second, trying to adjust my body on his shoulder without damaging my organs.

Felix started laughing all of a sudden. All I could see was Demetri's arse and legs.

Toni yelped out a little.

This guy could be staring at my arse for all I knew, and I hated being viewed like that.

"Take it how you want to dear." My stomach, lungs and heart all stopped functioning for the briefest second, I swear. Was it just me or did that sound like admitting it? His hand ran up my leg and onto the small of my back, like I was some sack of potatoes.

"What did you just-"

Before I could register anything, I was lying on the grass, with my arms pinned above my head and Demetri's red eyes piercing mine. He straddled my waist in an instant. My heart raced a million miles a minute. Holy shit.

"I said you can take it how you want it… Please don't make me repeat myself, or else I might get a bit…" He paused, leaning forward and inhaling by my neck, leaving my skin tingling. "…Over excited and do something I regret." He pulled back a little, his tongue slightly slithering across his pout. Then, he smiled.

I didn't know how to react, which is shocking for me.

I just glared up at him, not sure what the fuck was happening. Toni was out of sight now, and Felix was waiting just by a car.

I could STILL hear every heartbeat in my ear.

It felt like butterflies. But no way were they for this creep. No way.

I opened my eyes and found myself on his shoulder. FUCK.

"Dickhead." I mumbled. There was a thump, and thud, and I was in this car, with Toni curled up on one of the seats, as to sit as far away from Felix as possible.

The car doors locked, and Demetri began to drive.

Glancing round in total silence, it was torture. I began to consider what would happen if I died, and that made me think, think about everything. I remember when me and Toni went on YouTube and learnt American sign language, and spoke in it for weeks until we were nearly fluent. That was about two years ago now!

If only she could still remember it…

"Toni… Do you remember this?" I signalled shit to her.

"I do yeah…" Her eyes lit up and her arms stretched out. Felix began looking at the two of us impatiently, like we were telling a long joke.

She began to talk in sign, and I just about picked it up. If we could talk like this, we could think of some way out without them knowing.

We devised that if I could distract them for long enough, then she could get out of the door.

How? Well, the only way Felix could be distracted.

"Felix… You have really big leg, you know that?" I put on my 'sexy voice', my hand moving to his tree-trunk sized leg. He smirked, and shifted round to see me.

"It's not the only thing that's big Ab-"

Demetri slammed the breaks on, making me and Toni jolt forward. The locks on the door came undone.

"Jesus Demetri what was that for?" Felix demanded.

"A duck crossed the road."

"A duck?"

I grabbed Felix's face, my eyes glancing at Toni. She swung the door open just as Demetri started to drive again.

Felix grimaced and went to grab her, just a little too late.

I scrabbled at my door, managing to crawl out of the barely open door.

I ran up to Toni. This part of the woods we knew very well. There were no houses for a mile at least, and no one ever came out here.

We turned left, cutting past one of the tallest trees and through the brambles. My legs were bleeding a little, damn thorns, and my hair was starting to get damp with sweat.

Soon, we ran onto the main road, and there was no sight of the men.

"I can't breathe now. What the fuck is this about?"

"I don't know… It's getting dark. We have to get back, and NO word about this to our parents kay? We were ice skating, and then we went to the woods for a bit."

"Okay, Toni?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that Demetri guy? What did he mean by 'something I'll regret'?"

"I have no idea, but he looked like he meant it."

She shivered, and started walking home.


	3. Chapter 3

C4: Toni POV:

Late for God-Damn PE!

I don't know why I bother with college sometimes.

Abbi patted my back and turned for her Italian class as I darted off to PE. I was still so drained from last week's events. We hadn't seen or heard from those guys again, thankfully, and we had just about stopped looking over our shoulders.

Not that I still didn't have that niggle feeling sometimes…

Up on the astro-turf, my friends were doing laps on the painted grass.

"So nice of you to join us Miss...?"

"It's Toni sir. Where's Mister Langham?" I looked around, only seeing the massive substitute in front of me.

And when I say massive, he was huge. And wearing sunglasses on a cold day like this…

I shouldn't expect anything else, he's a sub. They all live with their parents and watch Doctor Who for a living.

"He's taken the day off; you're with me for today. Names . Now, do some laps."

"I can't, I've not got my Kit…"

"You haven't brought your kit? What kind of excuse is that Kerr?"

"Ahh, a good one?" I wish.

"Not quite. Detention. Stay behind after college to… collect it."

"But sir!"

"No butts, young lady." The sub winked at me. Ugh! What a creep!

"Whatever."

"Cut the attitude. You can do PE in your shorts for now."

"I can't run in denim-"

He bent down to my level.

"Yes you will. Now, run!"

His tone of voice was frankly terrifying; it had me backing away a little, before starting my laps around the pitch.

"Stupid Knob…" I muttered to myself.

The teacher laughed to himself, like he was mocking me.

Too big for his boots… Or trainers, whatever…

"Alright listen up! All of you gather round…" He waited until we all got close around him.

"Today we're going to do some gymnastics." Every girl grinned besides me. I hate Gymnastics! My boobs are just too heavy to even imagine doing a handstand!

I raised my hand, hoping that my shorts would save me.

"Sir, I can't do it."

"Disappointing. In that case, you can carry on running."

Fucking hell! Who does he think he is?

"Now the rest of you get the mats out of the store room and place them on the floor, all separate…" His booming voice got quitter the further away I got.

It seems though that he never took one eye off me, like I was going to ditch or something.

Huh, like I'd have the balls to do that with a monster like him in charge.

I ran, and ran, and ran all around the track, not really getting tired.

Suddenly, I fell. My ankle twisted inwards, and completely shocked me. Damn twisted ankle! God really hates me!

"Oh fuck!" I yelled at myself. How the shit was I supposed to walk on this now?

"Toni, why are you sitting down?" asked.

"My ankle, I think it's sprained."

"I'll see."

I reluctantly gave him my ankle. His hands were freezing cold, like he'd been holding them in cold water for ages.

It was already swelling, and a faint bruise outlined the sole of my foot.

"Yeah, that's buggered alright. Can you walk?" He sounded so oddly eager to see me try.

"What do you think sir?" Sarcastic with the teacher? Yeah. Did I care? No.

"Well, if you don't want the help…"

"No, Sir, I need help."

He smirked and hoisted me up by my arms, with very little effort.

"Here we go. Hold onto my arm and you should be fine. That's what you get for running in silly shoes Toni." He winked again, making my stomach churn.

"I guess so." If it's one thing I've learnt, it's to never argue with a teacher; the higher power always wins.

He plonked me down on the grass.

"You can observe for the rest of the lesson."

"Joy…"

"Well, I guess you can't be running much so…" His eyes glazed over all of a sudden.

My nose was running, so my hand went up to stop the flow. Pulling my hand away, I could see that it had started bleeding. Bet this big tough guy was scared of blood. Well, that's funny.

"Lizzie, please go with Toni and get some tissue for her nose…" He shook his head, like he was dispelling my bleeding face from his mind.

"Ahh sir!"

"Go!" he roared, stopping Lizzie dead, until she hurried over to me.

"He is so scary…"

"Tell me about it."

Lizzie talked for ever. I swear it made my nose bleed MORE.

Coming out of the medical room, I saw Abbi storming across the path.


	4. Chapter 4

C4 Ap

I looked at my watch. 10 minutes late...

Eh who cares? Not me.

Toni walked with a slightly faster stride. She hated being late, and although she tried to hide it, it didn't fool me.

We reached the college gates. I patted Toni on the back before heading to Italian. To be honest I felt like turning around, going home and taking a nice hot bath.

However due to the events of the past week, I decided against it. Really I didn't fancy some strange men breaking into my home and finding me naked in the tub...unless he was hot!

I darted across the freshly cut grass to receive a few glares from passing teachers as I blatantly ignored the 'Keep off grass' sign delved deep into the mud.

Reaching the huts I strolled up the ramp and into the classroom. I felt like resigning to the end right now, all be all to glad the day was over.

Someone threw a pen at the back of my head as I sat down. Free pen huh? Dicks. I picked the half eaten pen and threw it back across the class.

Hearing a scream I looked up to find Sarah holding her eye with the pen lying in front of her. She burst out crying and left the room as I fought to contain my laughter. Oops...

I proceeded to doodle on my hand and generally do nout...  
"Come nizza di voi ad unirsi a noi! Nia dov'e il tuo lavaro?"  
I groaned knowing full well that the foreign sentence was aimed at me. I raised my head to find a tallish, frosty brown haired, pale skinned man staring at me blankly.

"Umm…Qué?" I shrugged my shoulders and tried to figure out what the fuck the teacher was on about.

"This IS NOT Spanish signora! This IS Italian! And if I must repeat myself for you, I said 'how nice of you to join us, but where is your work?' he questioned; now shifting himself to be leant against my desk. He pushed his sunglasses down his nose to reveal dark brown eyes.

"Duh, I'm not that thick!" I rolled my eyes.  
"I never implied that you were."  
What a loser!  
"Get off my fucking back!" I returned to doodling on my hand, trying to ignore the sudden shadow cover me.

"I'm not on your back. I think we should take this to a more appropriate venue..."

I didn't look up "Like?"  
he really made me feel uncomfortable  
"like detention?" he purred, pushing his sunglasses back up and stepping away

"You actually think that I give a crap?"  
I felt everybody in the class gaze on me.  
"Hmmm, I should hope not. That would be grim. Miss Lee… I don't think that type of language is suited to your...innocent aura."  
Who was this creep! I swear to god they find all the subs in a mental home!

"GAAH! Liven up!" I growled at him. I can't stay in this class room with him anymore.  
I gathered my belonging and headed out the door, feeling the shadow pulling me closer to him, but leading me out of the door at the same time.  
"Where are you going?" I heard his footsteps behind me.  
"To the MOON! Where do you think I'm going? Douche, I don't have time for this shit." He laughed at me like I was the funniest girl in the world.  
See this is why all kids hate subs...They're so far up their arseholes they can't sense when people are being sarcastic. Just like Sheldon form 'The big bang theory'.  
"Well it appears to me that you're storming out of my class." He leant against the doorway using his smirk as a weapon.  
I clapped my hands, wishing his head was in-between them so I could squish it.  
"Aren't you clever?"

He chuckled as I slammed the door in his face  
"Arrivederci!"  
"Fuck you!" I replied. What an asshole... I glanced up to find Toni limping towards me...Wow what the hell?

"Toni! What the hell?"

"I fell when the sub made me run. Need ice man!"

"Idiot! Always you eh? C'mon we'll get some ice."

"Why are YOU out of lesson?"

"Idiot sub. Walked right out, I swear, he was so… Familiar!"

"You're telling me? My sub was big man, but he was damn cold!"

"Freaks…"

After getting the ice on Toni's ankle, we sat and talked for a bit, getting a hot chocolate and gossiping.

"…Well, I didn't know she was pregnant either. Whoa." After the topic of Stacey, it turned silent. My thoughts ran back to our new teachers.

Then it clicked.

I felt the colour drain from my face. That was _them_. From last week, the ones that tried it on in the ice rink…

"You okay babe? The colour is GONE from your face."

"No, Toni, we need to leave now."

"Tell me what's going on!"

"I will as soon as… As soon as we get out of the gates." She sighed as I hoisted her up.

"Ow, ow!" I muttered sorry to her and dragged her as fast as I could.

"Going somewhere, ladies?"

My head shot up as I saw the two subs, Felix and Demetri, blocking the electric gate.

"Fuck."


End file.
